Evidence indicates that patterns of reproductive behavior and contraceptive practice among post-adolescent never married women are different than those among both the teenagers and the ever married women under age 30. This proposal is for a study of the factors associated with the fertility behavior and contraception among 20-29 year old unmarried women, including use and nonuse among the sexually active, as well as adequacy and accuracy of use among the contraceptors. Special attention is to be given to: the events leading up to pregnancy and childbirth within a situational and interpersonal context; knowledge and perceptions in contraceptive methods, their availability, practicality, safety, effectiveness and acceptability; patterns and trends in the use and nonuse of contraception; factors affecting regularity, adeuacy and accuracy of use, the choice of methods and switching between methods; use effectiveness of methods and contraceptive efficacy. The perceptions and awareness of vulnerability of conception and risks of pregnancy and attitudes regarding these risks; current and past sources of contraception and perceptions of delivery systems; attitudes toward abortion and the abortion behavior of women as it relates to contraceptive practice; and the social, psychological and economic consequences of premarital preganancy and motherhood, their relation to subsequent regulation of fertility and the disposition of live births will also be assessed. The primary method of procedure is a household sample survey of 600 white and 400 black, 20-29 year old never married women. In addition, a sample of 200 college women living in dormitories, sorority houses and other group quarters will also be interviewed. The data will be analyzed in three stages: descriptive, univariate or bivariate analyses; multivariate analysis; and multiple increment-decrement life table analysis. It is anticipated that the study will take about two years to complete, including analysis and dissemination of the findings and reporting. The questionnaire development stage is about to be completed, and the instrument will be ready by fall, following extensive pretesting. The survey and data processing components will be carried out in the first year, data analysis will take place in the second year of the study.